


Sherlock's Heartache

by LucoLoco



Series: Sherlock's Crush [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen!Lestrade, kid!Sherlock, teen!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got bit by a writing bug for this particular story. I wanted to make it angsty for little Sherlock. First crushes are never easy, especially when they're considerably older.
> 
> Sherlock is 9 and that Mycroft is 16 (Greg is either 16 or 17).
> 
> You don't have to read the first story at all, this definitely stands alone, but the first one was pure fluff.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Sherlock was curled up into himself as lay on his bed, facing the wall, away from the door.

He tried to fight back the tears, but he would remember what he saw and they would start up again.

 _He ran home from school. Greg was going to be there again for tutoring. Sherlock wouldn't be able to talk to him much since he was over there to do work, but Sherlock liked_ looking _at Greg. And when Greg and Mycroft finished for the day, he was nice enough to hang around and spend time with him, asking Sherlock how his day was, or what he was up to. He even listened to him talk about the experiments he had up in his room. No one besides Mycroft and his parents were that nice to him._

_Sherlock finally reached his house and ran in through the front door right to the kitchen where Greg and Mycroft had their tutoring session, but when he reached the kitchen door, he froze._

_There were Mycroft and Greg._

_Kissing._

Sherlock started sobbing again. He couldn't get the image out of his head no matter how hard he tried, so he gripped his knees to his chest tighter. His heart felt like it was being stripped away and his stomach churned. This hurt too much.

_Greg was humming as his hands gripped Mycroft's jumper. Meanwhile, Mycroft had his hands on Greg's shoulder._

_Sherlock couldn't handle the sight. He accidentally let out a gasp._

_That got the attention of his brother and Greg._

_Sherlock screamed the first thing he could think of:_

_"You're— you're supposed to be working!"_

_Then he ran off to his room and slammed the door._

_Sherlock leaned against the door as if it would reinforce the door and keep it shut forever. He kind of hoped it would._

_Eventually he walked over to his bed and threw himself on it. Sherlock lay on his bed before he realized he was even crying._

Sherlock couldn't stop crying. He kept playing it over and over in his head. He tried to stop, really.

Then Sherlock thought back to all the gifts he gave Greg: flowers, chocolates he could finally afford to buy for him, notes that spoke highly of Greg's character. It felt like a waste. What if Greg never appreciated them? What if Greg had been taking them as a joke and throwing them out when he got home? Sherlock whimpered. He felt like such a fool.

And worse still, Greg liked his _brother_ more. What was so great about Mycroft? Mycroft was kind of chubby and not that attractive and he was stuffy and stuck up. Sherlock was far more cuter and he was friendlier and more fun to talk to.

It didn't matter, did it though? It was clear Greg had made his decision, and despite all the things that Sherlock did for him, Mycroft won out.

Sherlock wanted the bed to swallow him up whole.

He lay there for a few minutes before hearing a knock at his door. He didn't even wait to hear who it was, nor was he interested.

"Go away!"

Greg's voice came through.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock held his breath. The last person he wanted there. He didn't want anybody to see him like this, let alone Greg. Sherlock inched himself closer to the wall before hugging himself as tight as he could, making himself as small as he could possibly make himself.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" Sherlock yelled back.

"I just want to talk, is that alright?"

"Why don't you go back to Mycroft and continue your  _tutoring?_ " Sherlock snapped, although he didn't mean it. He didn't actually want Greg to go away, especially if it meant back to Mycroft.

"I, um—" Greg paused. "I just want to tell you something. Please?" Greg pleaded. Hearing Greg speak like that, Sherlock suddenly didn't feel it in him to tell Greg to go away again.

"Fine," Sherlock mumbled. He felt a lump in his chest. The door creaked open. Greg walked over slowly to the bed and sat down. Sherlock felt himself roll a bit when Greg sat.

"Is it okay if I sit here and talk for a bit?" Greg asked. Sherlock nodded weakly. He wanted to see what Greg had to say. Curiosity if you will.

"I'm... I'm sorry you saw that. I guess we got a bit carried away." Greg started. Sherlock groaned. "Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Look... I... I guess I knew you had a crush on me, but I didn't think it was this... intense. I'm really sorry," Greg said.

Sherlock almost felt like crying again. Greg knew how he felt and didn't take him seriously, but then Greg continued. "I mean, I'm sorry I underestimated how you felt. I thought it was cute, but I guess I thought it was a crush that would pass. And he and I are both sorry you had to find out we were dating this way. I should have asked Mycroft if you knew about us, I just assumed. I supposed there were better ways of for you to find out about us." Greg scratched the back of his head.

"Argh, I'm no good at this. Thing is... and it has to be said: I like your brother a lot," Greg established. Sherlock made a face that Greg couldn't see, but Greg had a feeling it was there, but he pushed on anyway. "And I like him enough that I like spending time with him. Doing things like... well,  _that_. But. _One_ of the things I like about hanging out with him is that I get to spend some time with you."

There was a bit of silence.

"With me?" Sherlock finally asked weakly. Greg smiled.

"Yeah! I mean, you're such a great kid. You're so smart. The stuff you know, it's amazing! I learn so much from you all the time."

At that point, Sherlock finally turned his head towards, though he kept his body facing the wall.

"You don't mean that." Sherlock said in an attempt to keep himself from getting his hopes up.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie about this, honest. And, I mean, why wouldn't I like you? You give me so many nice things. I love it." Sherlock turned his shoulders towards Greg to get a better look at him.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I've got all the notes you've given me in my desk at home."

"You keep them?"

"Of course I keep them, why wouldn't I? They're gifts, right?"

"Yes!" Sherlock cried.

"And they say such nice things about me." Greg stopped for a second to think about the notes he got. They were so specific about his traits, yet that's what made them Sherlock's. He received one once that said, "You are very handsome and yet you do not abuse people by using your attractiveness for personal gain." Greg had never received such a specific compliment in his life, and he loved that about Sherlock.

Greg continued: "Why would I throw something like that away? And I reread them sometimes. Makes me smile you know..."

Sherlock uncurled himself from the ball he created and sat up facing Greg.

"Then why don't you like me like you do Mycroft? Couldn't we kiss?"

Greg laughed a bit before catching himself. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing  _at_ you. I just... You're too young Sherlock."

"So? I know how I feel!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm certain you do, but I mean..." Greg made a face as if he was really considering his word choice. "I trust you know how you feel, but... you should like kids around your own age. You may be really smart... hell, you're probably smarter than me, but... you would be better with someone who is learning the same things about the world as you."

"But—"

"It would be a fair and balanced relationship then, wouldn't it? I know more about how things are done, wouldn't that make you self-conscious or unsure all the time?"

Sherlock thought on it. It did make sense.

"You mean like you don't want to take advantage or something?" Sherlock supplied.

"Yeah, sort of." Greg confirmed.

"O-okay..."

"And I mean, just because I'm with Mycroft doesn't mean we can't be friends or see each other, right?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Are we good then?" Sherlock nodded again. "I'm gonna go downstairs again. But I promise I won't I won't underestimate you like that again and I'll think about you and your feelings on stuff, okay?" Greg ruffled Sherlock's hair.

"Okay." Sherlock said.

"See me out before I go then, alright?"

Sherlock smiled and nodded.

Greg got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

Sherlock felt better after that. Not great, it still hurt, but no where near as bad as before. The stomach pains were gone, but there was still some heartache left.

At least Greg  _liked_ him, even if it wasn't the kind of liking that meant kissing and hand holding, but that was okay. Greg made the wonderful point that Sherlock should be with a person at his level in terms of worldly knowledge. It made perfect sense because they could learn about the same things together. And Sherlock supposed that he could tolerate Greg being with Mycroft if it meant that he would be over still.

\- - -

"How'd it go?" Mycroft asked nervously from the table in the kitchen when he heard Lestrade coming down.

"He'll be okay, I think." Lestrade replied with a smile and sat back down at the table.

"Thank you so much Gregory. I wanted to do it but I knew I was the last person he'd want to see."

"I understand, really."

"I'm just so terribly sorry this happened. I had no idea he was in this deep. He doesn't talk about it much with me. I just thought it was a little crush. I should have seen it. I can't believe I hadn't." Mycroft rambled.

"To be fair, I didn't think much of it either. But it'll be fine."

"I just hope he really is okay. I assumed he knew about us, he's usually so observant. Maybe he was missing the signs. Then again I missed this, too. I'd hate to think this could have been avoided if I had just been more observ—" Mycroft was cut off by Greg.

"Mycroft, _honestly_ , I think he'll be fine. I explained truthfully how I felt about you and him, and he seemed to respond to it well."

Mycroft nodded. He still felt bad. He was distracted because being with Greg was so wonderful, but he let his guard down because of it and this is what happened. But he supposed it could have gone worse. At least nothing was broken.

Greg continued to speak: "The hardest part was not outright saying I would go to jail at the very least," Greg said with a laugh. Mycroft laughed a bit, understanding that Greg was joking, but he still felt uneasy. Greg looked at Mycroft and observed him. He could still see how tense Mycroft.

"Mycroft, relax. I'm not saying it's all solved, but I think he understood." Greg said. He leaned over to give Mycroft a chaste kiss.

\- - -

As Greg was leaving to go home for the night, Mycroft walked him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes, yes, at yours, right?"

Greg hummed the confirmation.

Just then, they heard Sherlock come running down the stairs. Sherlock ran up to Greg.

"Bye, Greg!"

"Ah, bye Sherlock!"

Sherlock gave him a big hug before running back up the stairs.

Greg looked at Mycroft.

"See, he'll be fine."

Mycroft had to admit, though he was far more intelligent than Greg, Greg was skilled at handling people when it came to their emotions. He even knew how to handle Sherlock. Mycroft never took for granted that Greg liked him and wanted to be with him. They fit so well together.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Mycroft and walked out the door.

On the way to his car, Lestrade search his pants pockets. He stuck his hand in the right front pocket, and though he didn't find his keys, he found a slip of paper. He pulled it out and knew how it got there. He opened it up, and it read:

"You should look into a career involving mediation, you would be wonderful at it."

Greg smiled. He would've been upset if he stopped getting notes like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I tried so very hard when it got to Greg's explanation of why he can't be with Sherlock. Obviously we all know why he wouldn't, but I would think that he was avoiding saying he wasn't attracted to Sherlock due to his age because Sherlock could see it as an insult or Greg being harsh, and Greg saying it was a matter of the law would just make Sherlock want Greg to break the law. But if Greg tried to explain that it was about someone being at an "unfair advantage", Sherlock would understand the dynamic aspect of it better than just "the government said no".
> 
> So I hope I got across what I meant, ahhhhhh.
> 
> And I welcome the pointing out of errors/typos/grammar/syntax/inconsistencies/certain plotholes (as long as constructively done!)


End file.
